Embracing the Facts
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Sasuke returned to the village and is working on making things right between himself and team seven when he hears from Naruto some adventures, one of which involves his alternate self. It's when he decides to cast Sakura in the genjutsu to see how his other self acts, when Sakura leaves he decides he better have a talk with himself. SasuSaku


**Embracing the Facts**

**Summary**** – Sasuke returned to the village and is working on making things right between himself and team seven when he hears from Naruto some adventures, one of which involves his alternate self. It's when he decides to cast Sakura in the genjutsu to see how his other self acts, when Sakura leaves he decides he better have a talk with himself. SasuSaku**

**I was reading a few fics where Sasuke hears/sees his other self from RtN and thus this story was born!**

**Special thanks to **_harusaki-tsukiko _**for her help when I got stuck. Thanks a bunch!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

-!-

Life brings ups and downs. Sasuke realized this at a young age and continued to learn so as the years carried on. Time stopped for no one. Favored no one.

The last Uchiha tuned out the voices of his best friend and Karin bickering, the later latching onto his arm once again. His body was bruised and there were a few broken bones, nothing too serious. He sustained worse during the battle against Madara, who proved to be extremely powerful. Of course, he was an Uchiha after all.

"No Sakura's going to heal us!" Naruto shouted. "She's an awesome medic!"

"I could have you fixed faster!" Karin screeched.

"No way am I putting my mouth on you! That sounds wrong just saying that!"

Sasuke scowled in annoyance, "Shut up, both of you." His voice demanded obedience.

Naruto's face scrunched up in anger but stayed silent. Karin listened to his order and gripped his arm tighter.

The ex-avenger sighed inwardly, his patience thin. These two were constantly arguing; it reminded him of Suigetsu and Karin's pointless quarrels. Minato mentioned they were related and since then Sasuke was seeing how true that was – though they don't think so.

With the silence the dark haired male was able to think. His return to the Village that once was home to his clan wasn't exactly an easy feat, especially after knowing they were responsible for their demise as well. Mixed feeling weighed on his heart. Konoha had taken everything from him so he felt cold resentment while Itachi was the voice of reason inside his head. His former teammates also made it bearable to live in the place the loathed. However the ache of loneliness was ever present.

The three of them walked into the familiar building and to the receptionist desk, who greeted them by name and a kind smile. She escorted them to an empty room a few minutes later and left with departing words, "Dr. Haruno will be here shortly."

Sasuke zoned out the chatter of the redheaded sensor. She was sitting awfully close to him, in his personal bubble, slowly pissing him off. His thoughts ventured to his female Genin teammate. Their relationship was still a little awkward, even after he worked up the courage to apologize. It came harder to tell her than it had Karin. His crimes against her far more exceeded hers, at least that's what Sasuke thought. He'd done more damage to someone he genuinely cared for. He knew better than to expect her to be so forgiving so quickly, which is exactly how things had transpired between them. She was glad he was back, glad he was no longer the enemy, but that didn't erase the horrible memories that haunted them both. So she kept her distance. She also made sure to not be alone with him for long—or ever, Sasuke noticed. That alone made him hate himself more.

He wasn't sure how long it would take for her to trust him as she once had so faithfully but he would work on it until she felt comfortable in his presence. Sasuke didn't want her to go on living in fear of him. The idea of watching her look over her shoulder, wary of him trying to kill her at any moment when she dropped her guard made him sick to his stomach. If you had asked him four years ago it would have never occurred to him that he would be troubled by her uneasiness around him. Never had he thought it was possible.

Naruto and Karin became silent when the door clicked open. Dark orbs landed on the medic he was just contemplating about. Her eyes scanned the three of them before they shifted to the loud male, greeting him by name.

"We need your medical expertise Sakura! Teme here could die of his wounds!" he exaggerated.

She looked the Uchiha over. From the corner of his eye Sasuke could see the leach on his arm glare a little at the doctor and inwardly suppressed a sigh. Karin has been scaring any woman who dared approach. Luckily, Sakura wasn't threatened by her petty attempts. However at times Sasuke could see her eyes glaze over, as if in a memory. He found himself perplexed by this, but knew better than to ask.

Naruto was healed first then Sasuke. Her cool chakra flowed through his body, soothing the pain away. Sasuke watched her quietly as she concentrated on her task. The little girl he knew years ago had grown up and became stronger than he ever expected.

"How are Suigetsu and Juugo?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Fine," Sasuke replied monotone, but still observed the pinkette.

"Hey Sakura," the Kyuubi container began, "you want to get some ramen tonight? All four of the original Team Seven will be there if you are. Say you'll come Sakura! Please!" he all but begged.

Sakura felt that she couldn't avoid Sasuke all the time. He apologized nearly a month and a half ago, just after the wars end. She responded a bit harshly but that didn't lessen the ache in her heart. If anything, she wanted to forgive him but she refused to be weak, especially in front of him. It would take time to fix what was broken. She used to give him her affection, now he should have to work for their friendship—if what they had was considered friendship anyway.

"Sure. I could use some ramen." Sasuke's wounds were completely healed and Sakura withdrew her hands.

"I'm going too!" the female member of Taka cried, glomping a stoic shinobi.

"We want to have some time with Sasuke without you!" Naruto's shoulders shook in anger. This annoying woman always invited herself to Team Seven's outings.

"I go anywhere Sasuke goes!"

"Karin," the deep masculine voice interrupted. Silencing the two aggravating Uzumaki.

Said redhead understood, "Fine," she crossed her arms grudgingly.

Sakura prepared to leave, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you at Ichiraku at seven."

Sakura waved and exited the room.

-!-

Sasuke was trying to enjoy a meal of Ichiraku ramen with his Team Seven teammates – with Naruto yakking his ear off of course. It had been several years since Sasuke dined with them. Sai and Yamato were running some errands for the Hokage and the three members of Taka were elsewhere, much to Karin's dismay about not being with Sasuke at this moment as he made it clear she leave him alone.

This gathering was the first with all four present. Sakura, along with her sensei and co-worker Shizune had been busy at the hospital upon their return to Village, many shinobi were residents of other countries as their leaders wished for them to be treated by the best.

A month and a half after the war the casualties were enormous. The Land of Fires' forces alone had decreased by slightly more than one-third of its population.

"Granny's working you too hard Sakura," Naruto whined, taking a break from inhaling his ramen to let her hear his displeasure, trying to catch up with her.

The kunoichi sighed, "My shift is over and I have tomorrow off. But I'll probably be even busier for the next year."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked, his orange book in hand. He must have read it billions of times.

"Lady Tsunade expects there to be a lot of babies coming."

"I see." The copy-nin turned a page.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto inquired, slurping massive quantities for noodles.

"Our population is down by a significant margin, that and many spouses haven't seen each other in a while. Shishou wants us to be aware of the possibilities of a large baby boom that will have us very busy for several months. And today I had a few patients take pregnancy tests, all were positive. The first of many to come. Not that it's not crazy enough right now. Some shinobi are in comas and others have severe conditions." Sakura replied. "So, what have you been up to?" She shifted her emerald orbs to her male teammates, skimming over the brooding Uchiha in the corner before looking away.

"Nothing much, just filling teme in on some of the adventures he missed out on."

Kakashi snapped his book shut and stood from his stool. "I have to leave now; the Hokage has something she needs to discuss with me. Have fun you three."

Naruto waved at the old man behind the counter for another bowl when he looked at his two best friends, looking left then right. He wasn't stupid to not see the tension between the two and he was aware of the occasional glance they sent each other when they thought they weren't being watched. Sakura's was more of a coy and cautious feeling while Sasuke's was uncomfortable and hesitant. He and his anti-social friend had had private discussions about Sakura. Sasuke quickly grew stiff at her name and Naruto felt that it was because of the Uchiha of not knowing how to approach her after the heinous act he nearly succeeded in. He knew Sasuke hated himself for even attempting it.

The war hero could see emotion flicker in those seemingly cold eyes.

Sakura covered a yawn, "Sorry you guys," she said, both men giving her their attention. "I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you tomorrow, probably around two o'clock. I'm dying to sleep in. Later."

Blue shifted to the left, landing on the stormy onyx that watched their female partner walk away. His lips gave away the scowl he was trying to hide. Naruto took a deep breath, "She still hasn't warmed up to you much has she? You have to do something about this tension between you two, it's driving me crazy."

It was Sasuke's turn to sigh, "I can't exactly force her to forgive me." He answered honestly.

"Are you going to talk to her though?"

The Uchiha shook his head, "No, I'm trying to give her some time and space." Everything fell silent between them for a few minutes. "I told you once," Sasuke's voice came out so low Naruto had to strain his ears to hear the next words, "I didn't want to see my precious people die." Dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "I almost killed her, one of the few people I cared for most after I lost everything. Of everything I've done, I only have one regret."

Naruto nodded, "She still cares for you, you know that right? Whether you're this Sasuke, or the one who's gone crazy or a playboy, she still cares for you."

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke sounded annoyed. "I'm not a womanizer and I won't ever be." His idiot best friend didn't reply and he turned his head to find cobalt staring at him with an unreadable expression. "What dobe?"

"Sasuke…"

Calling him by his name meant it was serious. "There was this…" he scratched the back of his head, "time Tobi placed Sakura and I in a genjutsu with the Tsukuyomi, where everything was different, you were different. My parents were alive, Sakura's father was the Fourth Hokage and her parents died, leaving Sakura an orphan," Sasuke blinked upon the news, "our friend's personalities were switched and you were a flirt."

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I'm serious!" Naruto replied impatiently, his blue orbs locking onto unconvinced onyx ones. "That Sasuke flirted with Sakura with sweet words and gave her a rose. Sakura felt in that world she was appreciated by _you_, but then she found _him_ accepting other girls' advances and discovered she wasn't the only who received gifts of affection. There she was one of many girls _you_ approached."

The ex-avenger appeared nonchalant but the Kyuubi container could see he was troubled with the information. Of course it was hard for himself and Sakura to believe it until it was right before their eyes. To say Sasuke wasn't disturbed would be an understatement. He knew his best friend wouldn't lie to him about such things. However that didn't make it any less convincing. Even if he witnessed such an event it still might not sink in.

Obsidian pools blinked when an idea came to mind. He momentarily wondered if he could pull it off. The Uchiha stood from his seat and placed enough money to cover his and his friends' tab, the blonde nearly choked on his ramen. "Hn, later dobe."

"See ya, teme."

Red, orange and yellow painted the sky with the last rays of light before the sun completely sank into the horizon. Lights eliminated the rising darkness of the night as families entered their homes. A deeply conflicted expression crossed the dark haired shinobi's face with his mind mulling over the consequences of his next action. Mind made up, he strode toward the familiar pinkettes' apartment.

-!-

Cleaning made for great therapy.

Being a medic was quite taxing at times. There were days Sakura needed to get her mind off things. Housekeeping, gardening, shopping—Ino's idea, helped the kuniochi clear her head. Sometimes. However, being a shinobi of the Leaf, such events were few and far between.

She released a tired sigh, shaking her head to shake herself awake before she continued scrubbing the floor. Her knees were beginning to hurt and although Sakura wished the pain kept her thoughts occupied, they didn't.

Her head was filled with Sasuke. He always appeared when she didn't want him to. She wasn't oblivious to his stares at her. Most of the time she wanted to meet his breathtaking eyes and get lost in them. But every time she thought she was ready to face him after his apology, to show him she was past being afraid, she envisioned cold onyx boring into her. The eyes of the dangerous Sasuke she encountered at the Kage Summit. The one who had no qualms of killing her. Never in her life had she thought she would ever be terrified of him, not with how he protected her in the past.

Then there were times she found the playful orbs of the other Sasuke she met in the other dimension. She felt special then, surprised even. It felt great to be cared for and not pushed away from someone you cared so much for. Whenever Karin was present Sakura saw this Sasuke in her minds' eye. Perhaps this cold, uncaring Uchiha could turn into the playful one of her distant memories. Accepting all fan-girls' advances without a care about her feelings for him. She would be thrown aside as her affection always has been.

Loving Sasuke can be so painful.

Sakura scrubbed the floor harder. Bitter tears began to form. For a moment the woman wasn't sure if it was because she was sad or her eyes were tired and dry. _'I'm nothing special to Sasuke. I never was and I never will be.'_

She thought if he would be with any woman, it would be Karin. He allowed her to latch onto him. The Sasuke of the other world came into view. All the real Sasuke had to do was extend his arm and pull her into his masculine embrace.

A knock pulled her from her unpleasant thoughts, inwardly thankful for the distraction.

The moment she opened the front door her eyes landed on the face of the man she was thinking about. Green met deep crimson.

-!-

She was standing in the middle of the village as dusk descended upon Konoha. At first she was confused, last thing she remembered she was in her apartment. Familiar faces past her and some called her by name. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she slowly moved her feet through the crowed street, oblivious to her stoic ex-teammate following her at a distance.

Ino and Hinata were seen for a brief moment and Sakura realized her hunch was correct. She was in the Tsukuyomi and the man who cast it was her old crush. It was still odd seeing the shy Hyuuga of her world now assertive and threatening that the medic couldn't help but feel cold shivers run down her back. Hinata's attire also changed from covering everything to exposing her body. Her best friend on the other hand was this Hinata's polar opposite. Her slim form was covered modestly and more along the quiet side than openly loud Sakura was used too. _'How did he manage to replicate it so productively?' _she wondered. _'And why am I subject to it again? I don't think I can take being around him one more time.' _The kunoichi found the object of her affection, the other him. As usual, he was swarmed by girls – two were in his arms.

Sakura couldn't deny that he had a handsome smile any woman would fall prey to, as she had the first time she came to this world.

One girl was pulled in closer and blushing crimson when Sasuke leaned in to whisper in her ear. Several giggles and cries filled the air.

The medic turned away with her heart constricting painfully, her hand making her way to grasp the cloth of her shirt in an attempt to ease the ache. Her eyes closed for a few seconds before they reopened. _'This isn't the Sasuke I know, but it still hurts.'_ Squeals rang loudly and she shook her head. Just as she started walking she heard him call her name.

Sasuke watched from the shadows. Appalled to discover Naruto was right. So many thoughts and emotions came to the surface, his face barely containing the anger he felt for this imposter. He couldn't imagine himself letting women within his personal space, let alone holding onto them and willingly making passes on. Until he watched himself of this twisted world Tobi created. He was disgusted to see this.

He tore his furious gaze from the scene before him to the pink haired medic. They softened considerably seeing her, sick with the way he felt. After his return Sakura had kept her emotions suppressed very well—though her eyes were still expressive, until this moment her strong façade faltered. Her jade orbs were hidden behind her eyelids, scrunching tightly. She clawed at her heart. Moments later her eyes opened and hardened with determination and her demeanor lifted into the strong confidence he had come to expect from her.

"Sakura," he heard his voice, slightly sensuous.

The man with his face and name ditched the other girls after a quick "good night." It was then Sasuke realized the road was barren with three other occupants besides Sakura, himself and his other self. With narrowed eyes, he observed.

Sakura plastered on a fake smile for Sasuke who gave her one back. A crimson rose was thrust in her face, his smile unwavering. "Always a pleasure to see the lovely lady."

"I need to go Sasuke," she didn't wait for his response.

His expression fell slightly, but his stoic copy saw his refusal to give up that easily. Instantly he was at the females' side, too close for the real Uchiha's liking. Anger bubbled in the former avengers' chest, an unfamiliar feeling. It intensified with each passing moment of watching Sakura tolerate his other self try to woo her with pretty words and subtle gestures of his hand grazing the back of hers. At times he even walked so close to her their shoulders were brushing for several long seconds as he pushed her gently, steering her off course somewhat and laughed seductively.

The young woman tried to put some distance between them. "Why do you shy away from me?" he asked curiously but also confused. "And you haven't accepted the rose I've offered you. I told you before Sakura, I'm always by your side." She stopped walking and faced him fully, her eyes dimmed from their usually vibrant color.

"That's probably something you've told every girl you had in your arms." Sakura turned her head away. "You don't actually care about me."

"You're a special woman to me, Sakura."

"Yeah," she stated dryly, "I can see that." Sasuke actually looked stricken with her words. "I'm not going to be one of countless women in your life."

"Truthfully I'm not serious with those girls. None of them come even close to comparison with you. You're one of a kind. Believe me."

The pinkette shook her head, "It doesn't matter, you are not the Sasuke I love." She missed the frown that marred the crestfallen Uchiha's face.

Tsunade's apprentice dismissed herself and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a deflated male with her rejection. Sasuke decided to make himself known.

As his playboy version spun around on his heel he was met with a solid fist to the face. He managed to stay on his feet but there was a large welt forming on his jaw. Sasuke could see it hurt like hell and that made him inwardly pleased. Two pairs of obsidian orbs met, both standing three yards from each other. One set was staring widely into emotionless duplicates while the other glared daggers. A minute past before the stunned male observed everything about the second man.

Sasuke Uchiha met Sasuke Uchiha.

"Your behavior brings dishonor to the Uchiha," a similar voice filled his ears, where he could hear hints of anger. Those dark pools narrowed into baffled ones.

"Hn," the opposite said, "I'm just using the looks I've been given to my advantage. The ladies seem to appreciate it." There was a smug tone to the playful Uchiha as he eyed the irritated one. "Perhaps you should try it; the ladies can help relax you a little." The Sharingan appeared at the possible implications – a deep scowl of loathing on Sasuke's face.

"I don't like you toying with Sakura either."

This time the flirt glared, his own bloodline coming to life. The sound of a thousand birds chirped in the palm of his hand. "I'm not playing with her."

Unthreatened Sasuke showed him his own power. Chidori Nagashi engulfed his body, swirling violently. After a few long moments both Uchiha males killed their techniques. "Stay away from Sakura," Sasuke demanded.

"No." His other self challenged, eyes glaring, one Sasuke returned, bringing his hand to his Kusanagi in warning.

"I said, stay away from Sakura," he left no room for argument. The moment the words fell from his lips this world began to blur before disappearing completely.

-!-

He found himself standing just outside Sakura's open door with her beautiful orbs staring up at him, his fading from red to black. She blinked once before turning away, "Why did you put me in that genjustu?" Her voice was low. Sasuke detected the slight crack in her voice; he not only realized he turned everything more awkward between them, but he didn't think of the consequences their trip in the genjustu would bring.

He didn't answer.

"If you're not going to speak can you leave? I'm tired."

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets. The kunoichi sighed at his silence and made a move to close the door when he opened his mouth. "Naruto." She paused, chancing a glance at him, telling him to continue. "Naruto told me about the other world," Sakura knew what he was leading up to, "the other me."

"You could have just asked," the pinkette mumbled. She opened the door wider to allow him entrance. There weren't many people out at this hour but Sakura wanted to bring this inside without eavesdropping bystanders.

Sasuke entered, hearing the door clicking behind him. Bleach and other cleaning products filled his nostrils. In the kitchen there was a medium sized bucket of water with a scrub brush. He noticed the smell on Sakura as well, that explained the shuffling of movement he heard before she greeted him. Her small apartment was pretty clean though he supposed she had just gotten around to cleaning after several long hospital shifts. He sat himself down on her couch.

"I had to see it for myself," he said. "I wouldn't believe it otherwise."

"So you thought you'd send me to a world I don't want to be in?" the seventeen year old female inquired, seating herself down beside him.

"I had to see him for myself…and how he acted with you…"

Tired green eyes searched his. He refused to turn away, to show her he was serious. The moment Naruto told him about his other self flirting with Sakura—and other women—he didn't want to believe it, but knew Naruto would never lie about such details. Seeing himself toy with Sakura angered him. True he had never been considerate of her feelings in the past but he never played with her as he did.

She knew he would be there but she stayed quiet.

"I'm nothing like him, Sakura. Uchiha have standards," Sasuke spat in distaste.

At his expression the pinkette couldn't help but laugh a little, her mood lightening some. The ex-avenger watched her. When she calmed down there was a small genuine smile on her face, the first he hadn't seen in a long time and one that made him feel warm. Her eyes held a little more light. Since he'd been back, this was the first time she loosened up around him and he wasn't about to ruin it. "No self-respecting woman would want to be one of many to a man. I'd rather have you with your little emotion, than be given false hope that I would be cherished and not just a number." Her words were honest.

Two pairs of eyes met, Sakura's filled with emotion and Sasuke felt his soften.

"I'm not expecting you to return my feelings, but to know that what I said that night was genuine. I have never stopped caring about you Sasuke."

The silence was actually quite comfortable. This woman was remarkable. "I don't deserve your love Sakura." He said, staring in front of him but she watched him. "I don't deserve anything. I've done many things that I can't change. You and Naruto and Kakashi never gave up on me and I'm not worthy of such dedication, especially yours. I'm not going to make excuses about my actions toward you, but I am sorry. I really do care for you Sakura; I know it's hard to believe after how far I'd fallen. There's a place I never want to be again. If Naruto and Kakashi didn't stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life," he shook his head, "I can't imagine a world without you in it, Sakura. And for attempting to rid the world of you, I hate myself."

Her heart fluttered. He was sincere in his words, some were regretful even. This was a moment he allowed weakness to show on his features, the stoic countenance of his cracked. His knuckles gripped the material of his pants until they were white. She was debating whether or not to place her hand on his but worked up nerve to.

Sasuke shifted his attention to her reluctant gesture before his eyes met her shy ones. "It's in the past now…can we…try to move forward...?" she lowered her head. "I'm…" she trailed.

His hand turned upward grasping hers and their eyes met again. "Thank you Sakura…" she managed a small smile.

"You want to watch a movie?" she asked seconds later and Sasuke couldn't refuse her.

His actions came with consequences and right now he was given a chance to make things right between him and the person he wronged more than he could count. Her presence filled the void and always stirred emotions he hadn't felt in such a long time. He couldn't vouch for how his other self felt for this woman, maybe he did care for Sakura more than those other girls, but Sasuke didn't want this compassionate woman out of his life. Right now, he couldn't call his feelings for her love but she made living more enjoyable and they'll see where their paths lead them.

-!-

**Finished, not so sure about the ending though. I'm pretty annoyed at my dad's psycho girlfriend, who I no longer care for anymore.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
